The Secret
by NintendoFan1212
Summary: Okay have anyone one of you heard of a pokemorph? Do you like pokemorphs? If you do, this is not the story for you. This story is about Pokemon Humans.


The Secret

-----------------------------------------------------Chapter 1: Sara-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Have…to…out…run…them…" A girl in the forest made a sharp turn in to a patch of very tall grass. Five men in black with a red A in the middle of a picture of an atom on their shirts."Where did she go?" The first one said. "Well we can't go out there without that girl…""Crap…""WHAT DO WE DO?!"The 2nd 3rd 4th men said. The 5th one spoke up, "We could quit or…" The 4 men practically had light bulbs above their heads. "No… that's inhumane…""But it will save our buts!"The 1st one added. "Let's go!" The 3rd one yelled. The 5 men walked away. "Phew…" The girl said. Well, let me explain WHO this girl is. Her name is Sara Ether. Well why the men in red in black wanted her you may be able to guess when I explain what she looks like. She has slightly silver hair with dark blue ovals on the side of her head the same color of her eyes. She has a blue shirt with long white sleeves that looked like wings. She has six blue dull spikes on her thigh and below that she had white tights. Haven't guessed? She also had a white tail with two long dull spikes at the end. If you haven't already guessed keep on reading weirdo.* snicker*Anyway, one with the story.

Sara walked through the forest."Man I'm _starving_."She then saw a boy with a hat black hair and a Pikachu by his side, a girl with a hat with dark blue hair and a Piplup, and a guy with a brownish skin tone brown hair and apparently was either blind, or could see perfectly with his eyes closed. _Weird ._The girl had a basket .Sara smelled food._ Mmm…Food….But I can't steal food from people…_A sudden scream brought her back to reality. She heard 2 more screams. The 2 boys and the girl ran and 4 guys chased them along with a passed out guy that Sara recognized the him as the 5th grunt. _Wow. Guess they couldn't find anyone else. Hmm…this IS a good time to practice my moves…_She followed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------" Brock are you sure we are going the right way?""Yes…Wait Dang! We are supposed to go the other way.""Can't we camp out?""No time…""Fine…let's head the other-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Dawn screamed. I replied with another screamed"WHAT?!"" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH-LOOK! " I looked to see 5 men the 5th one passed out."HOLY CRAP WE DO NOT KNOW WHAT THEY SAW!""GET THEM!" Two of the men yelled. We ran as fast as we can. _If we live through this, _I thought, _I can make fun of Brock being slower than a Snorlax._ Soon we all stopped. We looked down. _Crap. Well, I have lived almost a full life. Maybe I should jump no-_My thoughts were disrupted by a lugia looking thing in the air diving at the 5 men. When he saw the things face it was a… girl! Now that he looked closer, it looks a girl in a lugia costume! _But…girls in costumes don't FLY! She kinda looks like a half human –half lugia!_ He looked up to see the girl-lugia give the 5 men the evil eye (except the passed out one. He wouldn't even guess it happened.) and flapped her sleeve-like wing which blew the men away in a Team Rocket fashion. The girl-lugia asked "Are you three okay? I saw you guys getting chased by those goons , and ironically, those were the same guys I've been chased by all day, and I didn't know I could do that so when I did that gust I had no Idea how I did It and…sorry…I haven't had any decent people to talk to in about two and a half weeks and I'm sorta chatty…. Any way….my name is Sara what's yours?" Sara FINALLY ended her speech._ Man, I have to agree with her except one thing she isn't 'sorta' chatty she's VERY chatty._ Brock was the first to answer Sara's question." I'm Brock" Then Dawn "I'm Dawn" Then me. "I'm Ash Ketchem. Will you answer this question? WHY ARE YOU PART LUGIA?" "Well… long story…"

**Good place to end? Yes? NO? If it's no than to freaking bad. =- Anyway WHY IS SARA PART LUGIA? Oh sorry for the short chapter except if I did my first plan it would be 8 pages long. ****Yes believe the lies… ****Well this is my first fan fic oh and one thing. The second I save this I'm starting my new fic. Its ****S****u****p****e****r ****S****m****a****s****h ****B****r****o****s****. ****B****r****a****w****l ****related. COLORS also included. THE FAN OF NINTENDO AWAY! im not a weirdo…**

**-NintendoFan, and yes I am a girl.**

_**P.S.I forgot what day I finished it but today I brushed it up and got rid of spelling errors so…I will now say that I finished this on March,28 at 10:10pm 2010.**_


End file.
